1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valved fluid container assembly including a container, such as, for example, a gas can, which is easy to use compared to those presently available and includes a valve system for greater accuracy in filling a device with fluid from the container, and for controlling flow of fluid from the container, the assembly further incorporating a stand for the container.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various liquid containers have been proposed. Also valved liquid containers have been proposed.
However, none have provided the ease of use and valving system which is described in greater detail hereinbelow.